Coming out to propose
by alohomora-drarry
Summary: Christmas after the battle of Hogwarts, and Draco and Harry are coming out. But Harry has another suprise for Draco, what will his answer be? Drarry, manXman.


**So this is another songfic about drarry, because I really like those. This time with the song "The way you look tonight" by Micheal Buble**

It was christmas, the year after the final battle of hogwarts and the whole school was on the yuleball, Draco was nervous, he and Harry Potter had been seeing each other before the war, and after it was finally finished, they continued sneaking around. But they both thought it was time to let everyone else know about their relationship, and Harry had said he had a plan. He didn't know what Harry was planning on doing, but it should happen on this night, with everyone here to watch. At that moment the music stopped, everyone looked up to the stage, where their hero, the boy who lived, was standing with a microphone in his hand, he tried to look confident, but Draco could see in his eyes how nervous he was. Harry looked around the hall, and said "It has been a perfect night so far, but sadly enough, I haven't had the chance to dance with the person I love the most yet, " The most people looked confused, they didn't know Harry Potter was seeing someone, let alone love this girl, and Draco chuckled quietly at the comments some girls made. "But darling, you know I love you, and you also know I wanted to share that love with everyone else for a long time, but we just didn't have the chance, this song is for you." Draco stared at him with wide eyes, but no one seemed to notice, people didn't look at him these days, and if they did it was to shout some insult at him, still beause of the war. Harry swallowed, and began to sing.

"_Someday, when I'm awfully low _

_When the world is cold I will feel a glow just thinking of you _

_ And the way you look tonight_"

The blonde slytherin couldn't do anything but smile, and look in to those stunning green eyes, it seemed that every girl in this room was sure he was singing about her, but of course he knew better than that.

"_You're lovely, with your smile so warm _

_And your cheeks so soft_

_ There is nothing for me but to love you_

_ And the way you look tonight_

_With each word your tenderness grows_

_ Tearing my fears apart_

_ And that laugh, that wrinkles your nose_

_ It touches my foolish heart_"

The whole hall was silent, no one dared to speak a word, all listened to the beautiful voice of their savior, they all knew he was brave and handsome of course, but before this night, only Draco Malfoy knew just how beautiful the ravenhaired boy could sing.

"_Lovely, never ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_ Won't you please arrange it?_

_'Cause I love you_

_ Just the way you look tonight_

_With each word your tenderness grows_

_Tearing my fears apart _

_And that laugh, that wrinkles your nose_

_ It touches my foolish heart_"

Draco started wondering, Harry had said that after their coming out, he had something really important to ask him, and to be honest, he was quite nervous about it.

"_Lovely, don't you ever change_

_ Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_ 'Cause I love you_

_ Just the way you look tonight_"

The song ended, and there was no sound in the room, Harry slowly started walking towards his boyfriend, knowing all the eyes were on him right know, all dying to know who his secret lover was. He too was nervous, he was planning on asking Draco something important, but now suddenly became insecure, what if it was too early?  
>When he reached the beautiful blonde boy, he stood still, hearing the soft gaspes all around them, no one had thought the chosen one was gay, let alone dating Draco Malfoy, the son of deatheater Lucius Malfoy. He started talking to Draco "Draco Lucius Malfoy, we've been dating each other for the past 2 years, and I can only tell you how beautiful those years were, we've been through hard times, times where we didn't see each other at all for months, but where we knew we were all the other could think about. I know how nervous you were for this moment, even though you wanted to make it look like you weren't, you know you can't fool me, I know you too well. And, ehh, well, yes" He sighed, "Oh damn it, Draco I love you, so," While saying this he sat on one knee, holding out a small box, with a beautiful emerald and silver ring. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, would you make me the happiest man in the whole world by doing me the honor of becoming my husband?" He looked at Draco with hopeful, beautiful emerald eyes.<br>"I… oh of course Harry! Yes!" Draco pulled Harry up, not even giving him time to put the ring on his finger and put their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Around them, everyone was still in shock, except Sirius and Lupin Black, they both knew what Harry had planned for this evening, and when the couple broke apart, they were the first to congratulate them. Remus pulled Harry in a bonecrushing hug "I'm so happy for you Harry! Congratulations!" While Sirius walked over to Draco saying "Welcome to the family Draco!"  
>Slowly the others started to walk over to them as well, congratulating the both of them, trying not to show their surprise, or in some cases, disgust. At the end, Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger walked over to Harry, Hermione with tears in her eyes, so happy she was for him, and Ron looking at him with a confused look in his eyes "Did it have to be Malfoy, Harry? Really?" At this, Harry walked over to his fiancé and put his arm around the boys waist "Yes Ron, it had to be Draco."<p>

**I republished this tory because apparently there went something wrong on my laptop, i hope it's alright this time. So what did you think? Personally i liked it when Harry messed up his proposal at first, because that's really something i could see him doing while being nervous. Please leave a review behind!**


End file.
